


The Last Thing That You Said

by AnnieMar



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: A little Daft Punk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her best friend disappears, Verity Willis tries desperately to find him ... until one day there's a knock on her door, and the person on the other side is someone she barely recognizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefgoddesscomplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/gifts), [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



> For my pals who read Loki: AoA, issue 13 and were like O_____o
> 
> or
> 
> O.o
> 
> So, spoilers to those who have not read that far. 
> 
> For the record, I love this comic, this series ... I think Al Ewing is a genius and Lee Garbett is an amazing artist. He blows me away every time. But this is fanfic folks, and like Loki ... I do what I want. 
> 
> And it's like in that one movie ... There Will Be Blood? Well ... in a movie about me, it would be called There Will Be Smut. 
> 
> And lastly, issue 13 mentions Daft Punk ... this chapter title comes from one of their songs "Instant Crush" ... it's a really great song. Spotify that shit. "The Last Thing That You Said" (the title of this fic) is a lyric from that song.

**~~::::::...::::::~~**

* * *

Verity was tired of watching the news for super-battles featuring anyone in green and gold, or even green and white, like during the inversion spell. For the past few days, everything on Fox News, CNN, even the Daily Show … it was all about the sky turning red. The end of days. Of course, Fox News claimed it was because of the Supreme Court "marriage equality" decision … the gays and lesbians had finally done their part. The world was ending.

And then the Daily Show claimed that God had finally washed his hands of humans … America had decided to actually consider Jeb Bush as a presidential candidate. Best to just put them out of their misery. Humans simply could not be trusted. Even with the help of superheroes. Rand Paul. Ted Cruz. Marco Rubio. Better to just let us go down in flames. Because in the case of legitimate stupidity, the Earth has ways to try to shut that whole thing down. They were like, "great job America!" ... THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS.

Not even Captain America could help with that mess.

Verity could see through those lies, however. She could see through the satire. But then she turned on CNN. Anderson Cooper, the smooth silver fox himself ... he looked worried, and that was the cold hard truth. Anderson Cooper was scared, his calm facade an act. So she turned the TV off and picked up yet another book.

She'd spent the past several months scouring libraries and dusty second-hand shops for books … any type of books. Books about myths and legends … even looking past the fiction, the lies, for any scrap of truth … for anything that might lead her to a clue about her best friend. About Loki, Norse God of Mischief. She'd put down her non-fiction, and her math and science books for a little while, the ones where she knew she'd find truth in the words … and instead, picked up the stories, the lore, parables, hero's journeys, and villain's falls … for an inkling of a hope. A lead. A bit of mystery revealed. But so far … _nothing_.

As Verity leafed through a rather large tome about the ancient Picts, she walked into the kitchen for a nice big glass of wine, ignoring the empty bottles collecting in the recycling bin. Her only friend, "The God of Lies", who actually didn't lie to her, _couldn't_ lie to her ... had vanished. Her new friend, and the only current one who never lied? Well, that friend was now in liquid form. Always reliable. Always there.

As she walked back into the living room, she heard a knock.

Verity's brows knitted together. " _Who?_ "

She padded over to the door, her slippers sinking comfortably into the carpet … and she opened it.

She stared in disbelief.

_Him. It's him._

_But it's not him._

"Hi," he said, nonchalantly. "I only just got here, but I need help with the world ending and apparently we're friends. Mind if I come in?"

_It isn't him ... but it's his voice. His smooth-as-silk voice._

Her face froze into one of those expressions that her mother always said would become permanent, if left long enough (lies) … and she could only say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who the hell are _you?_ "

The feral-looking version of her best friend brushed past her, ignoring the look of shock on her features. "Me? I'm the God of Stories. I'm Loki," he said, very matter of fact, as if she should have known. As if _anyone_ should have known.

Like a zombie, Verity shut the door and faced the filthy creature before her ... the one standing on her nice clean carpet, barefoot. "Where have you been?" she whispered. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Snapping out of the spell, out of the state of shock, she walked over to the big pile of old books on her coffee table. "I'VE BEEN READING FICTION FOR YOU, FUCKASS!" she yelled, as her voice broke on the final word.

He squinted at her. "Verity?" he asked, saying the word as if he was unused to the sound. For the first time since entering her apartment, he looked confused. Perplexed. Unsure of himself.

She sunk down onto the floor, spilling her nice glass of cabernet all over the rug. "You're not Loki. I don't know who you are." She knocked a pile of books on her table over as well, to pair nicely with the wine. Spill everything. Knock everything down. The world was ending anyway. And her friend was gone.

He blinked and walked up beside her. He was drawn, looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His hair was dirty, spikey, like it hadn't been washed in months. His clothes were filthy, the fur lining of his coat so dingy, that the usual soft white looked like a nasty brownish grey ... and he was without shoes for whatever reason. He had a tooth missing, and his helm was broken, one of the horns gone.

_Who is this person?_

He gingerly sat down on the floor next to her, reached into the pocket of his grungy trousers, and took out a phone.

"Loki", or whoever he was, seemed to study her for a second, perhaps trying to remember. "Verity. Call me?"

She shrugged. "Why?"

He inclined his head. "Trust me?"

Verity rolled her eyes. _Why the fuck not?_

She reached over to her iPhone, which was sitting on the coffee table next to an undisturbed piled of books. She looked up the number that she'd nearly erased a hundred times, and pressed the call button.

Almost immediately, the screen on his phone lit up … bright blue. At the very least, she thought, it was _her_ Loki's phone. So perhaps this was Loki? Familiar music began to play … it began to sing.

 

> "I didn't want to be the one to forget
> 
> I thought of everything I'd never regret
> 
> A little time with you is all that I get
> 
> That's all we need because it's all we can take"

 

Verity squinted at the phone. "Daft Punk?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Daft Punk. Is that who it is? A delinquent who is idiotic?"

She shook her head and laughed in spite of herself. "It's just the name of a band … you don't remember?"

Loki looked down in answer … he didn't remember.

She leaned over to get a better look at him. His face was grimy and he had dark circles under his eyes.

_What has he been through?_

"So that's the song you have in your phone for me? _Instant Crush_?"

He looked up and grinned, the missing tooth apparent, and it broke her heart a little. "Is that what it's called?"

Verity couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah."

Sadness suddenly washed across his face. "I was in the in-between. I could hear you call me on this device, but I couldn't answer it … no mobile reception there apparently … but I heard. And the song would eventually sing ... 'all I hear is the last thing that you said'. It beckoned me back, you see."

Loki set the phone down on the floor next to hers. "It's all that played. Over and over. Just your song. No one else's. But then you called less and less … yet I still remembered that passage … 'all I hear is the last thing that you said'. It made me desperate to find you."

He looked her in the eyes. "That I do remember. The last thing that you said to me was … 'see you later, _please_.' And I know what I told you ... that you _would_ see me later. I knew there was a friend who believed in me." He looked away. "But that's all I knew."

With tears in her eyes, Verity reached over and touched his hand … but it shocked her. "Loki, you're freezing! Where have you been? Is the 'in-between', or whatever, on planet Hoth?"

He shrugged. "I was in the space that is not a space … a space between the ten realms. I had to walk alone. I had to atone."

She raised a brow. "Have you?"

Loki grinned. "Enough to refuse to be put in a box that anyone has constructed for me. Not my brother, not my mother, not my father … not even the phantom Lokis that came before me, or he who came after me. I am my own."

Verity reached up and touched his cheek. "What happened to your tooth?"

"Oh, you know," he started to shiver. "I got into a few fights."

"With who?"

"With myself."

He was telling the truth, but she wasn't going to ask. She didn't want some kind of convoluted Fight Club-esque explanation ... she just wanted to get him warm. Verity stood up and held her hands out to him. "Come on, Loki. Let's get you a bath."

He blinked. "But … the world out there. Did you not notice the red sky? The strange planet floating above the city? I need your help."

Verity shrugged. "It can wait for a night. It'll still be there in the morning. Anderson Cooper said so. He never lies."

Loki looked confused but nodded ... and let her lead him into her bathroom. He stood motionless as she began to run the bath water.

"You can leave your trousers on dude … they need cleaned anyway," she said, feeling as if her humor was finally coming back to her. Maybe her friend was finally here after all. _Maybe_.

Little by little, he peeled off his filthy clothes and rags, until he was left only in his pants. He stepped into the hot water, wincing at the heat.

Verity sat beside the tub, pulled up her sleeves, and took her time, washing off layers of dirt with a sponge, while he closed his eyes … slowly coming back down to Earth.

"What happened to you?" she asked, softly.

Loki sank into the water, soaking his hair. "Ego death," he said quietly, as he came back up.

Verity wasn't sure what to say to that.

As she began to smooth shampoo into his locks, she noticed the water turning brown, so she drained it and filled it back up with even warmer water … and bit by bit, the Loki she remembered began to reappear. His silky smooth jet-black hair, his pale broad shoulders, his high cheekbones and strong jawline. But his eyes were still closed, his body slowly warming up, getting used to being comfortable again. Getting used to not being in constant pain.

Verity leaned over and brushed his hair back from his forehead. He opened his preternaturally green eyes. It was as if they could almost glow in the dark. "Oh, _there_ you are," she whispered. "Do you remember me yet?"

Loki sat up a bit, the water sloshing gently around him. He reached over to touch her maroon hair, undid the tie to one of her braided pigtails, and watched as it unraveled into long waves. "Brave heart, Verity," he said, as a flicker of light came back to his irises. He recognized her. He remembered. It's what he said to her the first day they met.

As she smiled a wide toothy grin, he brought his knee up fast, splashing her in the face.

She took her wet glasses off, wiping at the water that had gotten into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Loki shook his head. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm fine."

She opened her eyes and peered down at him. She began to understand what was wrong, when she noticed that his knee was strategically placed over his other leg, so you couldn't see his crotch.

_Ah._

Verity quickly stood. "Now that you seem to be warmed up, I'll let you finish your bath. Towels are in the cupboard. I have a few t-shirts that will fit you … I'll throw a few on the bed."

Loki nodded his head quickly. "Thank you, Verity," he said.

She turned around and softly shut the door behind her, leaving him to the memories that were slowly coming back.

**~~::::::...::::::~~**

* * *


	2. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pillow-talk about the end of the world ... and a few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slow as molasses lately. Sorry about that. There was the vacay, sunburn from hell, emergency root canal, and impromptu parental visit. 
> 
> Oh, life. You get in the way of fic-writing sometimes ;-) 
> 
> But here we go ... final installment in this Loki/Verity two-shot. Chapter 2 title, also a bit of Daft Punk ... which was a bit more appropriate ;-)

**~~::::::...::::::~~**

* * *

Verity stood at the sink, pouring the rest of her bottle of wine out. She needed her wits about her … and besides, she still had plenty of vinho verde in the fridge, for _after_ the whole end of the world thing. Because if there was one thing she'd learned about Loki, in the time-span of them being best friends, it was that he was a survivor. His presence tonight proved that.

She then remembered that she'd made an offer of a t-shirt, but totally forgot pants of some sort. Sleeping in wet leather flood-pants didn't exactly seem comfortable. Perhaps she could conjure up a pair of sweatpants or shorts that might fit him, as he was one of those irritating guys with a narrow waist and hips that pretty much anything looked good on … like even those filthy leather trousers he had on. Wasn't quite fair.

Verity, already changed into her pajamas with her hair down, walked into her bedroom and froze.

_Stop it, Verity … he's always been good-looking and he's your friend. Your hot-as-fuck friend. Nothing more._

He was strutting out of the adjacent bathroom, and his hair was dripping wet … but he was already dressed in what looked like Asgardian sleep-wear. A thin green tunic and comfortable-looking brown linen … well, they looked like man-capris, if she was being honest.

"What's all this?" she asked, waving her hand. "Why did I even lay out t-shirts? Oh, right … stupid me. You want clothes? Just snap your fingers, God of Whatever."

He grinned, which displayed his broken tooth. "God of Stories."

"Whatever."

He ran his hand through his wet hair and lost the smile. "I need you."

Verity shrugged. That was pretty much it. That was their friendship. He made great "salmon and mustard mash" dinners for her, and she helped him escape certain peril or death via her natural lie-detector abilities, which made her a nervous wreck. It wasn't exactly a balanced relationship. "Of course you need me," she said, looking down. "You always do. Who's lies do you need to see through this time?"

He glided over and sat on the bed, looking much more like her Loki, the one who hadn't been through "ego-death", or whatever he had revealed … yet he seemed different, which wasn't a bad thing, just a different thing. He was more angular, probably from the lack of food … and he looked older, as if where he'd wandered between the realms, what he'd seen there, had aged him a bit.

Loki sighed. "I need you to come to Asgardia with me. I need someone who can see through all the deceit, though it may cause you sensory overload," he said, a bit gravely. "As there are many liars and people who act under false pretenses … but we need to get Sigurd and Lorelai back."

She crossed her arms. "I thought you were exiled?"

"There are ways," he yawned, his eyelids getting droopy.

Verity relaxed and sat on the bed next to him. "We can talk about it in the morning. How long has it been since you slept?"

Loki frowned. "How long have I been gone?"

"Eight months."

"Eight months then."

"Jesus, Loki …"

Loki raised a brow. "He had no hand in it, I assure you."

Verity rolled her eyes. "You should know Midgardian figures of speech by now."

"Yes I realize that, and I understand the sentiment … as his whole myth is based around his execution after all. No wonder humans try to invoke him when something goes wrong."

"Sleep, Loki. You're delirious. Take the bed … I'll sleep on the couch."

Verity got up, about to go to the living room, but Loki tugged on her arm to stop her. "I cannot take your bed from you. I'll sleep on the couch. It will be more comfortable than anything I've experienced in quite some time."

She shook her head. "No … I think you deserve a bed for the night, Loki."

He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "We can share? It is big enough." He held up his hands. "And I'll stay on my side, I swear."

Verity peered at him, skeptical … but he was actually telling the truth … though Loki always had ways around the truth.

"Hm … fine."

Loki pulled back the covers and lay back on a pillow, his hands behind his head. He sighed heavily, while saying a phrase in a language that she didn't understand, though she did know one word ... "Valhalla".

She climbed in at the opposite side. "I can imagine." She rolled over a little, to face him. "So what's going on with the end of the world?"

Loki had already closed his eyes. "Oh, secret wars … Battle World … the multiverse imploding … that sort of thing," he said, as if it happened every day.

"Ah. That's all, huh?"

"As Midgardians say … 'it's always something'."

"Right."

Loki yawned again, sinking into the bed.

"Goodnight Loki," Verity said.

"Hmmm…" he managed to respond, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~~*...*~~**

"I didn't want to die."

Verity opened her eyes, wakened by a disturbance to her left … Loki thrashing around in his sleep.

"I am sorry, brother."

She reached over and tried shaking his shoulder. "Loki!"

"I didn't want to die," he whimpered, vulnerable. It was as if youth had been restored in his sleep, as he seemed younger, and he was obviously having a terrible nightmare.

Verity sat up and shook him harder. " _Loki_ , you're not dead!"

"I am done, I am gone."

She scooted over until she was hovering over him, "LOKI! You're _safe_!"

He finally opened his eyes, confused. "I win."

Loki squinted, trying to make sense of his surroundings, and then something seemed to click, and he knew. He was in Verity's apartment. And more specifically, he was in Verity's bedroom. In her bed.

He grinned, his green eyes suddenly sparkling. "I win."

He reached up with his hand and put it behind her neck, then brought her down for a kiss. An almost chaste kiss.

Verity let him do it, then sat back up and licked her lips, tasting the kiss. It was as if an electric current had rushed down her spine, and settled between her legs. It wasn't as if she'd never thought of what it would be like, but she also never actually thought it would happen. He was her friend. He was a god. He turned into things like … ladies, and foxes … and _unicorns_. Fucking unicorns.

She looked down at him, confused. "Um. What was that?"

Loki sat up on his elbows. "I told you earlier, Verity … I need you."

"You need me as your insta-lie-detector."

"I do … but that's not all."

She tilted her head to the side. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying … come here … as I can't come over there. I promised."

Verity frowned. He was making her nervous … very nervous. "So what … you wandered around between the realms, or whatever, for eight months, on some ascetic Gandhi meets Ziggy Stardust soul-searching quest, trying to figure out life, love, and the whole karmic enchilada? Decided that lies were stories? And now look at you, a weight lifted off your shoulders … and now you're horny, or at least _half_ -horny, because you seem to have lost one ... and you come to _my_ door to get your dick wet? Whatever, Loki." She threw herself back on her side of the bed, arms crossed, staring at the ceiling.

Loki chuckled, which only irritated her more. "It's true … I have been living like a monk for awhile now … and before, all I had were memories. They were my memories … but also, they weren't. And when I left … metaphorically, physically, what have you … I only took a few things with me. A friend who believed in me … a brother whom I love. And I am my own, no boxes. Those things I kept. Everything else? Everything else burned."

Verity turned over again to look at him. "A brother you love? No offense, Loki … but Thor … or THE Odinson, or whatever the fuck he's calling himself … is kind of an asshole. He's 100% a dick."

Loki shrugged, looking sad. "He is going through his own journey right now."

"Aren't we all?"

"Touche. But he has his own demons. My father instructed me to be worthy of my own power. Not my brother's. Hel, even Thor isn't worthy of his power any longer. I do not envy him … as other incarnations have. Now phantoms. I do not covet his power."

_No lies_

Verity softened a bit. "And your power?"

He sat up. "I am the God of Stories. Stories can be very powerful … and here is one for you ... you accuse me of only wanting you now? After my journey? My banishment? As if you're the only one I can turn to. Yet you know that your song was in my phone before Old Loki kidnapped me. You knew I cared from the day you met me."

Verity smiled softly, remembering that day. "I knew you cared. I didn't know you crushed."

"You never asked."

"Well … there was that one time you said you couldn't be my friend anymore. And you had your arm around that Heteronormativa girl."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Amora the Enchantress.

"Whatever."

"I was under a spell at the time."

"Right. You turned yourself into a unicorn."

"Anything for Asgard," he said, dryly. "Now, come here." He reached out his hand, like a prince to a lady.

Verity tentatively took it, and he raised her fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. He then pulled on her arm, so that she was suddenly lying next to him on his side of the bed.

_Fucker. His side of the bed … not my side. Of course._

But she wanted him, quite badly, if she was being honest … which she pretty much always had to be with herself … but sex never tended to go so well for her, and she didn't want to fuck up their friendship. If he lied during such a thing, she wasn't sure she could bear it.

Loki pulled her in for another kiss. At first it was tentative, testing the waters, but then as they realized how well they fit together, it grew in intensity, their tongues beginning to explore, their bodies beginning the dance, moving against each other. She was getting so turned on, that she was getting dizzy.

He broke the kiss momentarily and rolled on top of her. "Verity," he said, as he began to kiss her neck. "You're so …"

Loki was heavy, solid, but his weight comforting … she automatically spread her knees and he naturally fit right between them. "Don't … don't talk," she said, pulling at his tunic, trying to get it over his head.

He sat up and pulled it off in one swift movement. "Why?" he looked slightly hurt.

_Of course. He's the God of Stories now … he's probably a talker in bed. Great._

Verity closed her eyes. "How can I explain this?"

"You do not wish for me to tell you how beautiful you are?"

She looked at him. "It's not that. it's just … in the past … " she stammered. "Guys … they just say things … things that just aren't true."

Verity knew when they were lying to her.

_You're the best I've ever had, baby._

_I'd love to go down on you, since you gave me the longest blowjob of my life. Quid quo pro, yeah?_

_Of course I'll wear a condom, condoms are great!_

_You're so smart, it's such a relief … I hate dating dumb women … or dramatic women._

_Sure, I'd love to stay. Call you tomorrow!_

_All lies._

It got to the point where any kind of talking in the bedroom would make her lose it. Any ardor would be instantly turned off.

Loki seemed to understand. "I'll only tell you true stories, Verity. I know better," he said, with a little mischievous smile.

He moved down her body and picked up one foot. "Such as … I love the warm and wooly socks that you always wear, but I find it a bit ridiculous that you wear them to bed." he began to tug them off her feet. "So … they'll have to go." He then raised a leg and kissed her ankle.

Verity blinked at him, trying to relax. So far, so good … really really good.

Loki continued. "And I've been wondering what it would be like to run my hands over these legs," he said, as he pulled off her pajama bottoms. He ran his fingers up her skin, from her calves to her thighs, making her shiver. It had been awhile since a guy had touched her in such a way. And with such reverence.

"So … smooth," he said with a frown.

She smiled back at him. "Something wrong with smooth?"

He bent down and laid a soft kiss on her knee. "Not at all … I just have vague memories of … I'm not sure," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Asgardian women don't shave their legs?" she giggled.

"Hn." He moved up, nuzzling her thighs. "I suppose not … and when you never know the difference, you don't think on it. But I like this. I like this a lot."

Loki sat up and pulled at the hem of the t-shirt she slept in most nights. "But this … shirt? This shirt really has to go, Verity … it has holes in it."

She laughed. "Says the guy who walked into my apartment filthy as fuck. The guy who used to look all 'One Direction-y', and yet had a thick layer of soot on his fur coat."

He raised his brows. "I have a good excuse for that. You however, do not. What is this anyway?" He ran his finger over a cartoon character on her shirt, which happened to be right between her breasts. "Is this some kind of dragon creature?"

She sighed. Trying to form coherent sentences, now that his hand was underneath the fabric. "That's Mushu. He's from my favorite Disney movie, Mulan. It's a true story … though probably not the dragon part. I've had this for years," she said, looking down. She hadn't actually thought about it in a while, just wearing it for comfort, as it had been washed a million times. It was well loved … though obviously not by Loki.

He pulled the shirt up and over her head, then threw it across the bed. "Yes. I think I quite like it better on the floor," he said, as his eyes roamed over her skin in her braless state.

"Exquisite," he said, as he leaned down. "May I?" he asked, understanding her need to take things slow.

She nodded slowly in reply, and he kissed the top of one breast, before his hand came up to gently cup the other. He then brush his thumb over a nipple, which instantly hardened.

Verity arched and moaned, the sensation making all of this suddenly very real.

_Is this actually happening? This is actually happening._

Loki cocked his head to the side. "I've been wondering what these looked like … from that first day, they looked absolutely fantastic in that black top you were wearing."

"You remember that?" she asked, her breathing getting a bit heavy.

He bent his head. "I told you, I chose to remember my friend who believed in me," he said, before exploring with his mouth.

It was then that all of her nervousness and inhibitions went out the window … and her eyes might have just rolled back in her head, as his tongue roamed around her tits. He felt so damn good. She brought her hands up to run them down his back, to finally feel how his skin felt on hers, and he took it as an invitation to lower his weight on top of her. Soon they were rocking against each other, as if they were coupling … but him with his Asgardian man-capris, and her with her Captain America underwear still on.

For the next few minutes, he told her many truths, as he explored her body. "I love this freckle on your neck" … _kiss_ … "did you know that one of your ears is bigger than the other? It's cute" … _lick_ … "keep scratching your nails down my back like that, and this isn't going to last much longer" … _suck_ … "you're so beautiful" … _kiss_ … "and your red toenail polish is adorable, it goes with your hair" ... _tickle_ ... "your tattoos are gorgeous" ... _kiss_ ... "you must tell me that story some day."

But then he came to her Cap boy shorts and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Verity, but these have to go," and he snapped his fingers, making them disappear.

She gasped at the suddenness of being fully exposed. "Where did you make those go?" she asked, with surprise in her voice.

He shrugged slightly from his position between her legs. "Away."

Verity sat up on her elbows. "Will I be getting them back?" They were kind of her favorite, as they were so comfortable. She usually went for comfortable.

'In one form or another," he answered, before bending his head and kissing her on a very intimate spot, and letting his tongue linger, tasting her. All thoughts of missing undergarments went out the window. Who cares about missing undergarments? Not Verity Willis.

"All smooth here too," he said, mystified. Then his fingers began to explore and she cried out.

"Aye, I like that too," he growled … "love these little sounds you make. I love making you moan."

_All very true things._

One finger slipped inside, then two fingers, quite easily. "And you're so very ready."

_Also true. She was extremely ready._

Verity then realized that he'd sent his sleeping-pants away as well, as he took her hand and guided it to his cock. "Am I ready?" he asked, roughly.

"Yesssss," she hissed, as she ran her fingers up and down his length, then wrapped her hand around him, pumping him slowly.

_Hard. As. A. Rock._

And _huge_. Long and thick, his skin soft. Her eyebrows raised as she realized exactly how big he was.

He groaned and the muscles in his arms tensed above her … one of his hands clutching at a pillow, practically tearing it apart. "Harder," he whispered, as his hips involuntarily thrust into her grip.

She complied, and then discovered that she was loving the sounds he was making as well.

Loki then had had enough apparently, because he picked her up and artfully positioned them so that he was the one lying flat on his back, and she was on top of him … some very impressive bedroom gymnastics. She straddled him, feeling his dick brush between her thighs, and the overwhelming ache that needed him within.

Verity rubbed against him, teasing him, and his fingers dug into her hips. "Why am I suddenly on top?" she breathed, dazed with lust.

He writhed a little beneath her, trying to find friction. "It'll be easier this way … you'll be in control. I don't want to hurt you, Verity."

She laughed softly. "Because you're so big? I'm not a virgin, Loki."

He gave a wry smile. "I know … but still. Now, please … before I flip you over and fuck you from behind. I cannot stand this for much longer."

Verity raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, we'll be doing that … _later_." He ran his hands up her waist and to her breasts, where he cupped them, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

She threw her head back and moaned, sitting up straight, in order to sink down onto him. She went slow, taking in the head of his cock, and his hands squeezed at her tits rather roughly in response … but she didn't mind one bit.

"More," he begged. "Please. _More_."

As she fully enveloped him, she understood why he wanted her to have the control at first. He was big, and it did take a minute to adjust … but with the first roll of her hips, they both practically sobbed in pleasure. He watched with a clenched jaw, as she rocked smoothly and tenderly on top of him.

As she picked up speed, their breathing became labored, their moans louder. Verity braced herself by putting her hands on his chest and increased the pressure, grinding against him harder. "Tell me … something true, God of Stories," Verity demanded. "Tell me how it feels to be inside of me."

He smiled lazily, his eyes half-closed. "Hnnnn, I love being inside of your tight dripping Midgardian quim. You're so … impossibly _warm_ … feels so … good. I never … feel this good."

His hips began to meet hers with more vigor as well, and she could feel an orgasm simmering … even though she never climaxed with a guy, the first time she had sex with them.

"And I want to make you come … so _hard_. I want to feel you come around my cock. I want to listen to you as you lose yourself completely. " he said, his almost-glowing green eyes boring into hers. "And then I want you to watch me fuck you, as I am watching you now. You … are …. so beautiful. Your body. Your skin … exquisite. I want to fuck you all night."

Verity whimpered. _Everything was the truth_.

Loki grabbed her ass, pulling her down, to create even more slick friction, and the simmering orgasm came to a boil, spilling over. "Oh … god … Loki," she groaned, before everything went white, her body spasming, almost shimmering with pure pleasure … coming _very_ hard, just as he'd wanted. She was completely unaware of the sounds she was making, only knowing that they were loud. Verity leaned down, letting him wrap his arms around her, as he rocked his hips up, drawing out her climax … until nothing was left. She was just a pile of incredibly relaxed muscles and skin. No bones.

"Yes, gods, _yes_ ," he said, emphatically satisfied, before rolling them over, so that he was on top again … making good on his wish to fuck her. After giving her a second to catch her breath, and to remember her name, he spread her thighs and penetrated her again … and soon he was thrusting intensely … as she was now open and able to take him in this way. It was a different sort of feel, but so incredible, as his thrusts filled her completely. Her arms came above her head, her hands bracing herself on the headboard … which seemed to give him permission to go even faster, harder.

'Yesssss," she managed so say. " _Please_. Fuck me good. Fuck me hard."

Loki then all of a sudden leaned down, burying his face in her neck. " _Verity_."

As his orgasm hit, it seemed as if everything poured out of him, as he released inside of her. Everything he'd been through, all the pain, all the guilt, it left him completely as the climax shook through his body. He was able to feel pure pleasure, and he groaned right next to ear, letting her hear everything, every cry and whimper of bliss.

Verity let him collapse on top of her, even though he was heavy. She ran her hands down his back, slick with sweat, and held onto him … hopefully letting him know that whatever happened, she was his. She would always be on his side, as there was a strange truth and trust between them … which was funny and quite peculiar, given that he was called, up until very recently, the God of Lies.

The rest of the night was a series of naps, in between rounds of the kind of sex Verity never thought she'd have. It was beautiful at times … and delightfully dirty at others, but always completely honest.

But then the sun rose and she knew …

The end of the world. It was threatening. It was happening.

They couldn't just stay in bed like they wanted to, as they had a pair of Asgardians to rescue. _Damn_.

Verity glanced over to see Loki sleeping peacefully, lying on his side, contentment on his face. She didn't have the heart to wake him quite yet.

She reached down on the floor to pick up her discarded clothes from the previous evening, feeling a delightful soreness within her body as she moved. She found that her pajama bottoms were untouched, but the holes in her Mushu t-shirt had been mended perfectly, the material still soft as ever.

But her Captain America boyshorts were now green and gold, with a pair of horns, one broken, where the red white and blue shield once was.

"Loki!"

Verity heard him laugh softly. "I am the God of Stories … the God of Lies no longer, but I never said anything about not being the God of Mischief."

**~~::::::...::::::~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my Loki/Verity interlude, as the comics have been inspiring me a lot more than the movies lately. But now I must return to "For the Laughs", as I'm afraid I'm being very naughty and leaving everyone hanging. Hope to see you over in Tasertricks land. Or the tumblerverse. I'm @anniemar over there as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
